The life of a demigod
by amberdiangelo
Summary: 12 year old Analise Williams doesn't know whats happening when her life merges with ancient Greek gods. My first fanfic. Please read and review! Its also an inside look at what happens at camp while Percy is out questing! ENJOY! :)
1. Attack of the snakes

ATTACK OF THE SNAKES

I walked briskly through the halls looking behind my back to see if _it_ had caught up. Okay let me back up, my name is Analise Williams and i'm 12 as for the thing that i'm looking for, well its too horrifying to say. Anyway, I was almost to the door when I heard screaming, I looked back to see a monster with a woman's body waist up and where her legs would've been were the backs of two snakes. Creepy, right.

The snake woman kept on hissing" Where are you my darling?"

Like I was gonna answer. I bolted towards the door when the snake lady pounced at me, well as much you can pounce with snakes for legs, but anyway I thought i was a goner when an arrow sailed through the air and hit the monster, the monster exploded into monster dust or something. I realized the arrow tip was bronze, strange.

"Dracnae" a boy muttered

"What nae?!" I demanded confused and furious well not being killed improved my mood but still

" Oh sorry, Hi i'm Will Solace" The boy looked up and offered me his hand, i could see his face now, he was dare I say it cute.

The whole experience must have been too much for me; the monster attacking, monster dust all over me and an annoyingly cute boy offering me his hand, I'd like to say I took it well but in fact I fainted.


	2. Confused

CONFUSED.

I woke up confused and dazed, I scanned my surroundings and I guessed I was in an infirmary, with beds laying next to each other and a huge cupboard filled with who knows what and all sorts of infirmary stuff. I realized I wasn't alone. The cute archer, Will Solace and a tall athletic girl with blond princess curls were talking.

"I know that attacks are increasing but" Will stopped short because he realized I was awake

"Oh, hey your awake" he said his eyes fixed on me

" I guess I am" I said with a hint of sarcasm

" Hi i'm Anabeth and you are..." said the girl with the blond hair

" I'm very confused, but you can call me Analise"

Anabeth looked at a clock on the wall and said "Oh gods, I gotta go, Will you just have to explain it to her by yourself" and dashed out the door

Will just stared at me.

" Well are you going to explain _it_ to me?" I asked finally breaking the silence

I just sat on the bed while he explained to me how ancient Greek gods still existed and how there were in america etc. To sum it up I was half mortal half Greek god and I was called a demigod.

" Well that explains some stuff" I said

" Do you know who your godly parent is?" asked Will hopefully

" Well its not my dad that's for sure"

" So it must be your mom, well hopefully she'll claim you by tonight"

" Oh great" I said with fake enthusiasm

I was just about to leave when a medium size spider popped out of no where. I jumped on the bed and started screaming like crazy, yea one more thing about me I have arachnophobia; fear of spiders embarrassing right, Will killed it like it was nothing and kicked the body outside.

"Well at least we know you might be a daughter of Athena" said will snickering under his breath

" Don't laugh at me!" I demanded jumping off the bed and trying to look as dignified as possible

Together we walked outside him laughing and me shouting at him.


	3. Campfire

CAMPFIRE.

I left Will laughing his head off and mimicking me, and went to explore. The camp was awesome; Pegasi stables, cabins and the woods. Will warned me not to go in unarmed and as far as I knew I was unarmed, but the woods just looked so entrancing. Just as I was about to go in I noticed something glowing a rich orange. I spun around to see a fire and a small girl looking no older than ten wearing a simple mouse brown dress, poking the fire with a stick. Maybe shes a demigod, I thought, suddenly forgetting about the woods and walking towards the girl as if in a trance. I sat down and folded my legs.

" Hi i'm Analise, I'm new here and you are...?," I said trying to sound casual

" Hestia, the goddess of..."

" Home and hearth," I said finishing her sentence, now I'm no Greek geek but I knew some stories, although there aren't much about Hestia she'd always interested me.

For the first time Hestia looked up and I could see her eyes, they were like mini fires but looking into them made me feel right at home, "Hmm, not your time yet," she said in English but them muttered something I couldn't understand, possibly Greek.

"O.K. well nice talking to you I should probably go and find someone, bye" I said getting up, what! she was freaking me out. As I walked towards the cabins I realized I felt different, stronger maybe.

I bumped into Will while I was looking at the Cabins wondering which one Will was in.

" Oh, hey iv'e been looking for you, you should probably clean up for campfire" said Will handing a change of clothes to me

" Um thanks, but which cabin do I go to when i'm done?" I asked taking the clothes

" Do you see that cabin there?" said Will pointing to and old cabin with worn thresh hold, brown peeling paint, and over the doorway was a caduceus.

"Yea"

" Cabin eleven, ask for Connor and tell him your new and unclaimed and if your extra sweet about it and work that camp tee-shirt he might even give you an extra bunk-bed to sleep on."

" And if I don't?"

" How do you feel about sleeping bags"

I felt great after showering. I had changed into the orange camp tee-shirt and ankle cut jeans, with slippers. I walked into cabin eleven, it was a cluttered cabin with people all over the floor in sleeping bags with their belongings in a scrappy pile next to them.

I saw a boy with curly brown hair and a crooked smile and walked up to him.

" Hi, um do you know where Connor is?" I asked

" Connor Stoll , son of Hermes at your service"

" Oh um, well my name is Analise i'm new here and i'm unclaimed" I said hoping I was rocking the outfit but I din't know what to do, pose? Like if.

" Oh, okay well you can have that corner" he said pointing to an empty corner which looked way nicer than the middle of the floor which was a disaster zone

" Thanks, oh one more thing when is dinner?"

A horn blew and everyone from the floor scuttled to line up. We came out last out of all the cabins with Conner and his brother,Travis in the lead and me dead last. We sat down at our table. I watched as this boy, with sea green eyes and dark hair, lead a tall boy built like an abominable snowman, with a misshapen face and crooked teeth, I looked at his eyes or eye because it looked like he had one eye.

Okay i'm going to skip to dinner but to sum up what happened at dinner, we ate, scarified some food to the gods and then went to the campfire. See nothing happened.

We sat around the campfire and started to sing some songs but when we reached the second song I started to doze off. Big mistake!

"Uh, Analise, wake up!"

"What?" I said jerking back to reality

" You fell asleep during campfire"

"Really? Where is everyone?"

"Back in their cabins, getting ready to sleep"

" Oh, well you don't expect me to go to sleep in this do you?" I said gesturing to my outfit

" Well I do have some money and there is time till the curfew, so you ready to go shopping?" asked Will grinning.


	4. Arts and Crafts

ARTS AND CRAFTS.

Oh yeah, one more thing that that happened at dinner, the activities director, Tantalus, had announced a chariot race and everyone had been preparing for it. I wasn't participating but I had some friends that were.I had only been at camp for about three days and already had tons of friends, including Annabeth and Will, but I never got a chance to talk to that guy with dark hair and sea green eyes.

One day I saw him in arts and crafts making what looked liked a Sylvester Stallone statue. I walked up to him hoping to make some small talk and possibly a new friend, and since I had a way with people(who knows how or why) I decided to try my luck.

" Hi, i'm Analise, nice Sylvester Stallone statue, um is he a demigod or something?" I asked because usually people made demigod related stuff in arts and crafts

"What, oh, its not supposed to be a Sylvester Stallone statue, its supposed to be a marble bust of Poseidon." he replied blushing

" Well that's okay, mine isn't good either" I said pointing to a mini model of camp complete with the woods and everything

He sighed and hung his head

Realizing my mistake I said " Actually, never mind don't look"

" I'm Percy Jackson" he said finally

Something clicked in my mind, stories i'd heard in the Hermes cabin" Son of Poseidon, you found Zeus master bolt last summer"

" Do I know you?" he asked slowly inching away

"No, its just that there's a lot of talk about you in the Hermes cabin"

" Oh is there talk about anything else?" he asked

There was, stuff about this guy Luke and how he used to be a son of Hermes and how he had turned evil last summer and tried to kill Percy," No." I lied

I glanced at the clock and realized it was time to go to archery.

" Well nice talking to you Percy, with work that statue could look like Poseidon" I said walking towards the door

He looked doubtful but smiled and said" Nice talking to you too"

As I walked out the door I knew I had just made another friend. See told you I had a way with people.


	5. Chariot Race

CHARIOT RACE

It was the morning of the race, it was hot and humid. In the trees there were millions of pigeons, that made this annoying metallic screeching noise. The race track was built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods(that I still hadn't gotten a chance to explore) the track had been plowed by two bronze bulls that had apparently attacked while I was in the infirmary sleeping ( yea I missed all the fun) I had to sit on some stone steps with all the spectators including Tantalus,the satyrs, a few dryads and all the other campers who weren't participating.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble.

"You know all the rules. A quarter-mile around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smiled at the charioteers like their were all naughty children

The conch horn sounded.

"Charioteers!" Tantalus called "To your mark!"

There were tons of screeching pigeons making the forest rustle. The pigeons were screeching so loudly everyone else in the stands were starting to notice, glancing nervously at the didn't seem to notice.

" Charioteers!" he shouted over the noise "Attend your mark!" he waved his hand and the starting signal dropped.

Almost immediately there was a loud nasty _crack!_ I watched in horror as the Hermes chariot rammed into the Apollo chariot and flipped it over, the riders were thrown free - thank the gods- but the panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. The Apollo horses crashed into the Hermes chariot and flipped it too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust. Percy was pulling ahead of Ares but Annabeth was already ahead, her javelin man yelling: " See ya!"

I realized that the pigeons had risen from the trees and were spiraling like a huge tornado heading towards the track. I tried to focus on the what was happening in the race, but I heard screaming from a nearby nymph. The pigeons were swarming- thousands of them dive-bombing attacking the chariots and the other spectators. The pigeons were attacking every bit of exposed skin. I was screaming like crazy swatting pigeons away. Everyone was in major panic, except for Clarisse who's skeletal horses kept running undisturbed.

I swatted one and my hand hit its bronze beak I screamed out in pain looking at the back of my hand bleeding, I felt nauseous seeing my hand ooze blood. My eyesight was blurry but I was pretty sure the chariots were on fire, with wounded people running everywhere. I had managed to get to the edge of the woods and hide behind some trees and I watched as the birds attacked everyone and everything.

Suddenly the air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian. The pigeons went nuts and started flying in circles and running into each other. They abandoned the track and flew skyward in a huge dark wave.

My eyesight was black and white and blurry, and I could barley see what was happening.

"Now!" shouted Annabeth. "Archers!"

I could barely make out what was happening now, but just before I blacked out I saw the archers fire some firing five or six at time. My eyesight was terrible now like when you go into thermal mode on a camera except it was black and white, I had no idea how much blood I had lost but my hand was covered in blood. I staggered out of the woods and collapsed by a bunch of dead birds, but just before my face hit the ground someone caught me. I looked up and could barely make out the face of Will Solace. I blacked out my last view was Will looking at my bleeding hand.


	6. The Question

THE QUESTION

I woke up dizzy and my head throbbing with pain.I took in my surroundings and realized I was in the infirmary again, except this time it wasn't empty. It was fulled with people with bandages on their hands, feet and heads. For a moment I forget what happened, then I saw my hand and it all came rushing back to me. Some strange bird like things had attacked the camp. I saw Will walk in with a tumbler full of what looked like apple juice.

" Oh, hey." he said

I tried to get up but stumbled nearly knocking Will down.

" You should drink this, it'll help" he said handing me the drink

I sat down and drank it, it tasted like the vanilla milkshake my dad would make for me when I was six, and even though the drink didn't have whipped cream on it, it tasted like it did. I finished it in no time.

" What was that?" I asked setting the cup down

" Nectar, it helps heal you, but you shouldn't have to much or you'll burn up, literally"

" Oh" I said in a small voice

" You should rest until dinner"

I looked at the time, five in the afternoon,"A while 'till dinner"

" Yea, but at least try"

" I guess" I said lying down and closing my eyes.

"Wait" said Will just before I fell asleep

" What?" I asked

" I forgot to ask, whose your dad?"

" Why do you want to know" I asked shifting uncomfortably

" Oh just so that he doesn't panic, we can call him so that he knows your safe"

" I thought you said demigods don't work well with technology"

" Yea but there can be exceptions"

" Yea but Tantalus won't let us use a phone, will he?" I said hopefully

" Annabeth has one that we can use"

On cue Annabeth ran in.

" Analise, what did you say your last name was?" she asked excitedly

" Williams, why?"

" I knew it, your the Presidents daughter, Analise Williams"

" What? no way, how'd you get that crazy idea" I said hiding panic beneath a casual tone

She waved a newspaper triumphantly. I read the headline : President, George Williams, making speech in Wisconsin. Both she and Will looked at me expecting me to explain.

" Well, um , you see" I stammered wondering how to get out of this " Wow! look at the time I should really sleep, so um yea , bye." I said lying down and closing my eyes hoping they'd realize there weren't gonna get anything out of me and leave.

After about five minutes I opened one eye and saw both of them there staring down at me with their arms folded.

" Oh come on guys, fine he's my dad"

" Why didn't you tell anyone?" Annabeth asked curiously

" Because I don't want people to be my friends based on who my dad is, I want them to be my friend based on who I am."

" Your already friends with practically everyone, so you've got nothing to lose" said Will handing me Annabeth's phone

" Ugh, fine" I said dialing my dads private number

" Hello?" asked my dad, probably wondering how some random person had gotten his private number

" Hi dad"

" Oh, hi honey"

" Yeah I just wanted you to know i'm safe and at a summer camp"

" Oh, honey before your mother, you know, left, she wanted you to go to a camp when you were at least age twelve and wanted you to forgive her, and something about having to wait on something."

"Listen honey, I have to go, but promise me you'll be safe" said my dad sounding worried

"I promise, bye dad."

" Happy now?" I asked handing Annabeth here phone

" Very, now you really should get some rest" said Will

" Fine." I said unhappily, lying down to sleep (again)

Will and Annabeth walked off probably to train.


	7. The Story

THE STORY

I woke up fifteen minutes before dinner (convenient, right?) and had just enough time to shower and change before I lined up with the Hermes cabin for dinner. I sat next to Conner and my friend Alyssa, both children of Hermes.

" Do you think you'll be claimed tonight" whispered Alyssa to me, her auburn hair blowing in the wind and her green catlike eyes staring at me.

" I hope so" I replied watching the Apollo cabin take their seats.

When everybody had taken their seats we sacrificed piece of our dinner to the Gods. I was really tempted to give them my lettuce or something like that but instead I cut of piece of my burger and sacrificed that instead, bad things happened when you give the Gods a piece of limp lettuce.

_Please, claim me whoever you are ,please, _I silently prayed.

When dinner was over we proceeded to the amphitheater to have campfire. Apollo's cabin lead the singalong. They tried to cheer everyone up, but it wasn't easy after that afternoon's bird attack. The enchanted campfire reflected the campers moods and right now it was lint gray, barely warm and only five feet high. Dionysus, the camp director, left early after suffering through a few songs. I kinda zoned out after the last song.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard Percy say"Sir,"

Tantalus said something I didn't understand something about kitchen boy. The Ares cabin snickered,and Annabeth stood up.

"I have an idea to save the camp" said Percy

Everybody silenced but I could tell he had gotten the whole camps attention, including mine.

"Yes indeed" said Tantalus blandly."Well if it has anything to do with chariots-"

"The Golden Fleece," said Percy "We know where it is"

The campfire burned orange and before Tantalus could stop him he explained how he had a dream about a satyr named Grover and a cyclops named Polyphemus, I had trouble keeping up but all the other campers seemed entranced, except for a few new ones who had confused looks on their faces. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everyone what the golden fleece could do for the camp which borders had been poisoned.

"The Fleece can save the camp" Annabeth concluded "I'm certain of it"

"Nonsense, we don't need saving." said Tantalus

Everybody stared at him until Tantalus started to look uncomfortable.

"Besides, the Sea of Monsters?" he added quickly "That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes, I would." said Percy confidently

"30,31,75,12," said Percy

"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"There sailing coordinates, latitude and longitude" said Percy

"30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida . The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said

But we took up a chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

The flames rose higher.

"It isn't isn't necessary" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed " I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to die trying."

"I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced "and choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice is obvious."

" The champion should be the one who has earned the camps respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot race and courageous in the defense of the camp. _You_ shall lead this quest... Clarisse!"

I snorted and an Ares kid glared at me. Then joined the whole Ares cabin in stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned, her chest swelling with pride" I accept the quest!"

" Wait" Percy shouted but I couldn't hear him over the crowd of Ares kids shouting and jeering at him.

Annabeth protested and the Athena kids joined. The whole camp stated taking sides, Hermes cabin with Percy, shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. Connor was throwing marshmallows at every Ares kid within 2 feet.

"Silence, you brats!" shouted Tantalus his tone stunning me.

"Sit down!" Tantalus ordered " And I will tell you a ghost story"  
"Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the gods!" Tantalus said as he put his hand on his chest.

"This king" he said " was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus, but when he tried to take some nectar and ambrosia to earth to figure out the recipe- just one little doggie bag mind you- the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And oh yes he had horrible children. Children-just-like-you! He pointed a finger to several people in the audience.

"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children? How he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to feast at his palace, just to show that there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner , my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew ?"

No one answered, but I got the feeling everyone knew,

"Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife," Tantalus croaked. " They did indeed". But he had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the kings spirit now dwells in at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so... are there anymore complaints, before we send Clarisse off to her quest?"

Dead silence.

Tantalus nodded at Clarisse."The Oracle my dear. Go on."

She shifted uncomfortably,"Sir..."

"Go!" he snarled

She bowed awkwardly and hurried off to the Big house.

"What about you, Percy Jackson?" Tantalus asked "No comments from our dishwasher?"

Connor snickered and I elbowed him. Percy said nothing.

"Good," Tantalus said."And let me remind everyone- no one leaves camp without my permission. Anyone who tries... well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well."

With a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and the campers trailed off towards their cabins.

_Authors note:_

_Sorry for the wait everyone. This chapter took a while._

_Also I do NOT own sea of monsters or any of the Percy Jackson books!_


	8. Missing

MISSING

I didn't even realize I was trembling until Alyssa asked me if I was okay. The truth is I was a mess. Usually ghost stories don't scare me but that one was terrifying. Even the Stoll brothers, who loved ghost stories, were shaken up. When we reached cabin eleven we got ready for bed and even though they was still thirty minutes before we really had to go to sleep everyone was ready to sleep. Unclaimed people in their sleeping bags and the children of Hermes in their beds. I was just about to close my eyes when I saw Connor whisper something to Travis, who proceeded to whisper it to Mason, who was unclaimed and had to sleep by the door. All three of them looked at each other and grinned. Connor reached under his bunk and brought something out. A six pack coke, a six pack of sprite and a couple bottles of Dr. pepper.

Soon everyone was drinking a coke, Dr. pepper or sprite. Connor even had two huge packs of Lays original and barbecue. I knew outside drinks and snacks were against the rules, but people from the Hermes cabin could sneak in just about anything. Mason was the lookout, but even he was talking with two guys and drinking a coke while eating a handful of Lays.

I was talking to Alyssa and a new unclaimed girl named Olivia, drinking a sprite and eating Lays. We were talking about the golden fleece. Thirty minutes flew by and before we knew the other cabins lights were off. Mason turned off the lights while Connor and Travis produced about six flash lights giving one to every group of people. How they had this much stuff, I don't know. i just wondered what else was under that bed. Soon they was a flashlight in the middle of every group and Mason was looking out a crack in the door.

We were just about to have a dance competition when Mason hissed"Harpies!"

Everyone slowly moved back to their beds and sleeping bags. Connor hid the extra drinks under the bed, rolled up the lays bags and threw them underneath there too. He swept the empty bottles under another bed, and jumped into his bed. Mason kept looking, and after about five minutes he whispered it was clear. Slowly everyone made their way back to groups and just when everything was organized again we heard screeching, everyone tensed. No sound. Sighs of relief.

We were just about to continue the dance competition when we heard a harpy screech" There! Bad children..."

No one heard what was said next because chaos took over the room, people diving to their bags or sleeping bags, some licking their fingers and rushing to finish their drinks. Connor had to stuff the drinks under the bed again. When he finished he dove to the his bed, which was the bottom bunk of a double Decker, unfortunately Travis was already on the bottom bunk, so Connor crash landed on top of Travis who pushed him of. Connor had narrowly missed a camper and landed on the floor with thunk!

"Dude!" shouted Connor

"Shh!"

Connor climbed to the top and lay down, pretending to sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. My dreams were anything but restful though.I was on a cruise ship with monsters everywhere, but the strange thing was they were tourists on the ship, but they didn't seem to notice the monsters, but there was something abnormal about the tourists, they seemed in a daze. I saw a huge black dog, and when I say huge I mean like the size of a grizzly bear, walk towards a group of people and the people didn't seem to notice it at all. I willed myself to dream something nicer and suddenly the scene changed. I was on an island that looked like it belonged on a postcard, everything was perfect except for a rope bridge across a chasm, but other than that it looked beautiful, with green fields, tropical trees and white beaches. The place was beautiful and so calm and peaceful. Then suddenly I heard a roar.

Breakfast was boring, in my opinion anyway. The only interesting part was when I found out Percy, Annabeth and Percy's monster friend, Tyson the Cyclops(who was also a son of Poseidon) had disappeared and that was more worrying than interesting.

"They will be expelled for eternity!"said Tantalus after he gave the news of the missing group.

"And if they ever show their faces here _ever_ again i'll turn them into squirrels and run them over with my SUV!" added Dionysus

"But enough of them, Its time to send brave Clarisse off to her quest" said Tantalus as Clarisse came up

"She has provided herself with her own equipment and her company for this quest will be..."

"I will go by myself and leave the others to defend the camp" she said trying to sound brave but I knew she was scared, I could see it on her face.

She walked off in the direction of the beach with a backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Well, campers time to get to your activities" said Tantalus cheerily

We all walked of to our activities. I headed off to the forges to put in a request for a special sword. After talking to Charles Beckendorf, head of Hephaestus cabin -most people called him Beckendorf though- he said he could set me up. I checked that off my mental check-list, and headed off towards the weapons shack. The next thing I had to included a little rule breaking and was kind of dangerous.


	9. The Woods

After picking a slightly rusty dagger, I headed off to the woods. I was supposed to be in Canoe practice or at least climbing the lava wall, but instead I was in the woods alone and armed with a rusty, old dagger. As I headed into the woods there were more and more monsters. Some ignored me, some I had to turn into monster dust, and make them return to Tartarus the hard way. Finally after what seemed like hours I found a clearing without any monsters. I sat down and relaxed. I looked at the clearing and realized from one side it looked like a fist emerging out of the ground, and from another angle it looked like enormous deer droppings. I sat down and leaned against a tree. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, when suddenly I heard scuttling and my eyes snapped open. I saw a scorpion no smaller than my palm, its beady eyes staring at me and its mouth foaming stuff that looked green. Something about this scorpion rung a bell. Then I remembered, in monster class I learned about a scorpion that's mouth foamed acid. I looked at the scorpion in front of me and sure enough when the foam dripped onto the ground the grass shriveled. I slowly drew my dagger and backed away. It studied me with its beady eyes and as soon as I drew my dagger it lunged at me so quickly I didn't have time to stab at it. I thought I was dead when suddenly an arrow sailed through the air and pierced the scorpion, covering me in monster dust. I had a strange feeling of _deja-vu. _As Will stepped out from behind some trees I realized he had saved me again.

"I did tell you not to come into the woods unarmed and alone,right?" Said Will smiling

"I'm not unarmed," I replied holding up my old dagger

"What about being alone"

"You're here" I said hoping he'd accept my excuse

"Yeah, sure that works," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Eh" I shrugged

"Well, I just wanted to give you this"he said handing me a purple backpack with yellow stars, I remembered that bag.  
"My school bag, but how"I asked mystified

"When you fainted it was on your back, so I took it"

"Thanks," I said taking the bag and heading off to find a peaceful place

After about thirty minutes I found a clearing with nothing except green grass,some flowers and a stream but no monsters, at least not yet. I sat down and opened my bag. _Please be in here please, _I thought silently as I rummaged through my bag.

Finally after taking out around three books some snacks and my dead phone, I found my iPod and headphones. I scrolled through and clicked on the background playlist. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up startled. I realized my iPod had died, but just before it blacked out I checked the time, an hour had passed.

"Oh gods, I am so late for sword practice" I muttered to myself as I put everything back into my bag and grabbed my dagger.

As I raced out the woods I wondered if anybody knew I was missing, I sure hoped not!


	10. The Prank

THE PRANK.

I ran up to see an Apollo kid thrashing a Hephaestus guy I didn't know. Since Clarisse or Percy weren't here(there were the best sword-fighters) the Apollo guys had taken over sword practice. After he had disarmed the guy, he gestured for me to come up.

"I don't have a sword, Beckendorf said I had to wait at least till' tomorrow," I said stepping back into the crowd.

"Oh, okay, anybody else?" asked the Apollo guy

"Well, I can always practice tomorrow,"I said before I headed off to my cabin.

When I walked in, Connor and Travis grinned at me mischievously. Immediately I knew something was up. After all,the Stoll brothers didn't smile at you like that unless there was something up.

"Hi Analise, we have something for you,"said Connor

"Um, that's okay, it can wait, can't it"

"Oh no, we have to give it to you now" said Travis evilly

"Right this way" said Connor leading me to an empty bunk

"We decided you could have this bunk" they said in unison, like they planned this together.

"Oh, thanks guys"I said checking the bunk for traps or pranks, it seemed fine.

"Your welcome" they both said and walked of together

I climbed up onto the top to check it out. I saw a lump and pulled down the covers to see a huge,hairy tarantula.I jumped off the bed and screamed for ten seconds then realized it wasn't moving at all. I poked it with a pencil I found in my bag, it didn't move, it must be rubber.

"Connor and Travis!"I screamed running after them.

I saw them laughing and took off in their direction. They saw me and ran off screaming like girls. I ran through the archery fields interrupting an archery class.

"Hi Will!" I shouted as I ran past him then reversed grabbing his bow and arrow.

"What is going on, give me back my stuff!"Will protested

"Sorry, i'll give them back later!" I shouted then dashed off in the Stoll brothers direction.

I saw them by the canoe lake, trembling with fear, I realized they hadn't seen me. I aimed at them and since they weren't moving they were a pretty easy target. Of course I didn't aim to kill, so when I released my arrow it missed them by a ran into the woods,screaming all the way! I laughed till my sides were numb. I rolled into the lake laughing till' I went underwater and even then I laughed.

After I dried and changed my clothes,I went into the cabin to see Connor and Travis still looking scared to death. I walked up to them smiling evilly, it was my turn to scare them.

"H-h-hi A-Analise" stammered Connor

"Hi guys, thanks for the bunk" I said hopefully radiating an evil aura.

"W-wait, your keeping it," asked Travis sounding scared

"You did give it to me right,"

"Also I'm taking the trunk too, I mean it comes with the bed right?"

"Yea, it does" said Connor miserably

"Thank you guys so much!" Is said as I climbed onto the top and put my bag in the trunk.

After my stuff was packed into my trunk I ran off to give Will back his stuff.


	11. My new Spathi

MY NEW SPATHI

After I had returned Will's stuff and apologized, I headed off to the armory with him. While we walked towards the armory, Will confronted me.

"Um, about something you had in your backpack, well actually stuff you had in your backpack," Will said nervously as we walked.

"Gods Will, you looked in my backpack! Ever heard of privacy!" I said hoping he wasn't talking about my I-pod, or my snacks, neither of which I was suppose to have at camp.

"I'm sorry!" Its just when I was looking for you, some stuff fell out!" said Will defensively

"Sure, just spill the beans already," I said getting impatient.

"Well, I saw _alot_ of books" he said as though it was a bad thing.

"Yea, so..."

"Are you diagnosed with anything?" Will asked

"A slight dust allergy, i'm allergic to shrimp and one more thing, oh yea, I have ADHD" I answered.

"No dyslexia?" asked Will curiously

"No,"

"Can you read this?" asked Will holding up a book with a Greek heading.**_ (A/N: I know. Where did he get the random book!)_**

It read: Οδηγός για αρχάριους θανατηφόρα τέρατα!

"Yea, it says beginners guide to deadly monsters, why?" I answered about two seconds after he held up the book.

"How did you answer so quickly?" Will asked "If your a demigod Greek comes easily, but with no dyslexia, you would take a while to answer, especially if your new." said Will curiously.

"My dad taught me Greek," I said simply.

"Oh," said Will quietly.

When we reached the armory Beckendorf came running out with what looked like a sword hilt.

"Hey, Analise, i'm just finishing up your sword," he said holding the hilt up.

"Um, wheres the blade," I asked.

"That's the cool part!" he answered excitedly.

We followed him inside, and stopped by a crowded table, cluttered with metal, tools, and blueprints. Beckendorf picked up a really sharp screwdriver.

"I just have to engrave your name," he said

I realized the hilt had a small, nearly invisible button.

"Whats the button for?" I asked

He just looked up and grinned, then went back to engraving my name and a bunch of other Greek designs.

Finally he was done. I looked at the hilt, it had my name engraved in it, in small Greek letters, then they were random Greek words scattered on the hilt. The small button was at the top of the hilt where I wouldn't touch. The whole hilt itself was covered in what looked like leather. To sum it up, it looked really cool.

"Are you gonna show me where the actual blade is?" I asked

"Oh, yea, so you just press this button and a 3 foot blade appears," said Beckendorf "and if you press it twice a dagger appears," continued Beckendorf handing me the hilt

"Also for it to return to a hilt just press the button three times," he added

I tried it out and sure enough a 3 foot blade appeared. I grinned and thanked Beckendorf.

"I think i'll call it: spathí tis neolaías." I said returning it to a hilt and slipping it into my pocket.

"What does that mean?" asked Will

I shrugged and replied "I don't know, your the one with dyslexia,"

He rolled his eyes, " It means sword of youth," said Will after a while, "Not very intimidating,"

"I just have to hope my enemies don't know what it means," I said cheerfully walking off.


	12. I meet a Draco Aionius

I MEET A DRACO AIONIUS.

I had just finished my latest Arts and Crafts project, when Will walked in. The room was empty because I had stayed back late to finish my project.

"Hey Analise," said Will

"Hey, check out my bow and arrow," I said holding up my Art project.

"Are you coming to sword practice? asked Will

"Yea, hold on let me just pack up," I replied putting the bow and arrow down.

Suddenly I heard screaming from outside. I looked at Will nervously. We were just about to check out what was going on when a _huge _dragon like thing blocked the exit.

"Will, what is that?" I asked nervously

"Shh," he replied

He slowly picked up my bow and arrow and and aimed at the monster.

"Will, I wouldn't do that," I said

Will payed no attention to me and got ready to shoot.

"Will! Its..."

Will shot the arrow at the monster but it crumpled harmlessly against its scales.

"...Paper mache," I said too late.

Will looked at me exasperated, and I shrugged. Suddenly the monsters nostrils flared and it opened its mouth.

"Analise! Duck!" shouted Will

"What?" I asked confused.

Suddenly the monster blew fire. Will knocked me to the ground. I managed to get off the ground after the fire attack. I saw Will moving slowly towards the door camouflaged by the smoke. I followed him and soon we were both out of the room. The monster blew fire again causing the entire Arts and crafts room to explode. The monster looked around, apparently it didn't know where we were.

"Analise, use your sword to distract it while I get my bow and arrow," whispered Will.

"I don't know how to use it!" I protested.

The monster turned and saw us, "Use it!" Will hissed before running off to get his bow and arrow leaving me with no choice but to bring out my sword.

I pressed the button once thinking that a sword would be better. I swung at the monster, hoping to turn it to dust on my first strike, but this monster must of been to big because when I hit it nothing happened. Finally Will came back with his whole cabin, I got out of the aim because when they shot they wouldn't miss. They all released their arrows and when they hit the monster it exploded into dust.

Will came up to me and said," You need some sword practice."

I nodded in response and went to the arena to practice.

When I reached it was empty, so I got out my sword and started to practice on the dummy's. After about two hours of practice, I was tired and sweaty. Will appeared out of no where scaring me half to death.

"You need to stop doing that!" I shouted startled

"Sorry," he said grinning

"Just came to help you with your sword," he said

"Oh, well okay,"

I spent the rest of the afternoon fighting with Will and learning new sword moves and by the end of the afternoon I was almost as good as Will.


	13. Guard Duty

GUARD DUTY

Dedicated to: Skaiskai.

I had just finished taking a shower when an Ares kid came up to me and informed me I had guard duty after curfew. I didn't really mind doing guard duty after curfew because it gave me time to think. Besides my station was by the woods, which I had come to like. So at about 10:30 I was heading out to Thalia's pine tree. When I reached it was pitch black, quiet and eerie. I drew my sword and got ready for any attacks.

Okay, first let me explain guard duty. You sign up for it and you can either sign up for the night or morning duty and then they gave you a specific time. So I had signed up for night watch and had gotten from 10:30 pm to 1:00 am. So here I was 30 minutes before curfew protecting the camp by _myself._ I was thinking about the Draco Aionius attack earlier. To tell the truth, I was a little bit scared. I mean a _huge_ dragon like thing attacking and almost burning me to crisp. Yeah, your probably think i'm just a scared little girl. Talk to me when a huge dragon attacks _you_, then you'll understand. Thirty minutes flew by without any monster inferences. Now I had double the trouble because if a Harpy found me, she'd eat me without any second thoughts. Suddenly I heard a snarl. I quickly spun around only to be face to face with a HUGE rottweiler. It was pitch black, the size of a tractor and its beady black eyes full of hate.

* * *

I shrieked and swung my sword hoping to disintegrate it. I missed completely. It snarled loudly and jumped towards me baring its teeth. This thing would snap me up if I let it reach me, so I sidestepped almost losing my balance completely. I tried to duck as it jumped again but my attempt was futile. It slammed me on the floor and got ready for the kill. I was breathing heavily and covered in mud. Before it bit my face off I made a split second decision. I swung my sword upwards, stabbings its stomach. It exploded into a shower of gold dust, some of it sticking on the mud I was covered in.

"Why does this always happen to _me!_" I shouted to no one.

I sighed and tried to clean myself up as best as I could. As much as I wanted to take a bath, I had to stay. Emphasis on had. If I left and a monster attacked, it would be my fault. So I stayed there until 1:00 am, thankfully there were no monster attacks. As soon as the other guard came I ran off to take a shower and get some sleep.

* * *

This is dedicated to Skaiskai! Please read her story Half- Blood,Rylee Jensynn Clover Wood And The Epic Trilogy! Thanks! Read and review please.


	14. Center of Attention

CENTER OF ATTENTION.

Dedicated to: Freezerbunny.

At Breakfast I told Alyssa, Connor and Travis about my encounter with the huge dog.

Alyssa said "A hellhound_ at_ camp, that hasn't happened since..."

"Percy was claimed," finished Connor.

"We should tell the others," I said

So after breakfast everyone met at the arena. Of course the Ares kids immediately took over the meeting, that is, before they heard the news. Then_ I_ was the center of attention. I didn't like it when five kids looked at me, now at least fifty were. I quickly explained what happened, anxious to get this over with. When I finished there was an awkward silence.

"We all know that Luke's forces are becoming stronger every day," said an Athena kid named Malcom.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Luke.

"This just means we have to strengthen our forces too," continued Malcom, "From now on _two _guards should protect the boarders," he finished.

Everyone murmured in agreement. After we worked that out, everyone went to their daily activities.

* * *

I walked up to Will, who seemed really concerned about something.

"Whats up, " I said casually

"This is bad," he stated

"What?" I asked confused

"Last summer their were tons of campers and new ones would come practically every week, now..."

He didn't have to finish, I knew what he meant. I was the newest camper, and I had been here for at least 3 weeks. It was bad. If it continued like this... well lets leave it at bad. I sighed and nodded. Then headed off for canoe practice.


	15. The New Kid

THE NEW KID.

Dedicated to: Smiley

Things changed that night, when the new kid arrived. It was just after curfew and everyone was asleep except for the two guards off course. Tonight, Will and an Ares camper were the two guards. That night I had a strange dream.

I was on a cruise ship, the same one from my dream before, and it was still infested with monsters but less tourists. I shuddered at the thought of what might of happened to them. Then I saw a pale kid with blonde hair, it looked like it used to be a golden blonde but now it was more bleach blonde. Other than that the guy was kind of cute, with khaki pants, loafers and a short sleeved button up shirt. Once upon a time, he probably had a handsome face, but now, he had a huge scar and was sneering.

"Have they reached the sea of monsters yet?" he asked

"No sir," said a deep gruff voice.

"Leave me!" he demanded

I heard shuffling of feet and a door close. The guy turned towards a gold coffin.

"My lord, you shall rise soon," he said

I heard laughter and the guy smiled and laughed too.

"You shall destroy the gods, one by one," he continued

" And the western civilization along with them,"

I shuddered realizing that the world as I knew it would be destroyed by the thing in that gold coffin.

I screamed and woke up with a start. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mason woke up, obviously bothered by the noise.

He stood up and opened the door, only to see Will and another person I didn't know.

* * *

I soon found out that he was a new guy. Soon everyone was up and the camp was buzzing. We had to figure out a way for Tantalus to find the new kid without knowing about guard duty. Pretty soon we came up with a solution. He would knock on the door to the big house and claim that a monster had been chasing him and he saw this big house and wanted help. Of course the monster would no longer be there- the guards had killed it- and Tantalus would send him to the Hermes cabin. While Connor explained this to him he just kept on smiling an breathing heavily. As soon as Connor finished explaining it to him he went to the big house and got ready to knock, while all the campers-except the guards- speed back to their cabins.

* * *

It was the morning after the new kid arrived, just after breakfast, and he had only talked to Connor, Travis and Will, and I didn't know much about him. He had light brown, messy hair, with big brown eyes and as far as I could tell was_ always_ smiling, but didn't talk much. He was a really happy anti-social person. I decided to put my people skills to the ultimate test, befriend an anti-social person, or try to.

* * *

My timing was perfect, because I was nominated to show the new kid around. But something bothered me so I declined and nominated Will, who reluctantly accepted. After about an hour everyone met Will and the new kid, whose name I didn't know yet, back at the arena. Will was there to practice sword fighting and the new kid was just following him. Travis went up to him and steered him in my direction.

"This is Analise, she can direct you to your cabin, right Analise?" he said, not really asking.

I raised an eyebrow before replying," I guess, I was going to practice sword fighting, but I guess I can later,"

Travis thanked me and walked off to canoe practice.

After an awkward moment of silence the new kid said," I'm Matthew Lucas Anthony the second,"

"Was the second really necessary?" I asked

" No," he admitted.

" I guessed that, now off to your cabin," I said before leading him to the Hermes cabin

"Maybe befriending him isn't that hard," I thought to myself.

Boy was I wrong.


	16. Claimed, an argument and more

CLAIMED, AN ARGUMENT AND A LITTLE BIT OF JEALOUSY.

PART I

After dropping Matthew off at the cabin, I headed off for a day of training. When I reached the arena, I saw a girl with silky brown hair slashing away at the practice dummies.

" Um, hey," I said, hoping to get her attention

The girl whipped around and immediately I could tell she'd been around for a while. She had five beads on her camp necklace and that kind of expert monster fighter look on her face.

" Hey," she said smiling so that I saw her multi- colored braces.

She looked about fifteen years old and had a calm and fun aura around her, like the kind of girl who you could be around and always laugh.

" I'm Lauren Shako, daughter of Apollo,"

" I'm Analise Williams, and... I haven't been claimed,"

She smiled at me sympathetically, " you just have to wait, it'll come and when it does, its the best experience in the world."

" Now, you 'wannna duel?" she asked.

" I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

After taking a bath I returned to my cabin, only to find it even more crowded than usual, with an assortment of other campers. In the center of it all was Matthew, doing some kind of Irish jig and making strange faces. Of course, what I though was strange, everyone else thought was pure gold. I sighed, what has this world come to?

" Will!" I shouted over all the laughter.

Surprisingly he heard me and turned around," Yeah?"

"What the fudge is going on?!"

"This new kid, Matthew, is hilarious!"

"Hes just shaking about!"

"I know, that's the point!" replied Will grinning from ear to ear

I sighed and face-palmed myself. Suddenly the conch horn sounded and everyone went back to their cabins, leaving the Hermes kids to line up for dinner. I groaned silently, thinking about how boring this dinner would be. Little did I know how wrong I was.

* * *

As I predicted, the beginning of dinner was a bore. It was the same old ritual. We sacrificed, ate and listened to Tantalus threaten us. But then things took a turn, and not necessarily for the better, because suddenly a glowing caduceus hologram appeared over Matthew's head. Of course everyone gasped, but young Matthew, who was a little bit on the strange side, yelled; "Get it off me!," several times.

Alyssa put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said, "its okay, you've been claimed."

Suddenly Matthew's big brown eyes got even wider," Who's my father, who's my father... or my mother?"

"Hermes," I said suddenly, my voice tinged with jealousy.

Matthew, Connor and Travis' faces suddenly lit up," Awesome!" they yelled in harmony.

Alyssa and I both sighed," boys," we muttered.

* * *

CLAIMED, AN ARGUMENT AND A LITTLE BIT OF JEALOUSY.

PART II

That fateful night something rare happened. Something that would be burned in everyone's mind forever.

As we walked back to our cabins after dinner, everyone was chatting about Matthew being claimed.

"He was claimed so fast, only two days at camp!" said one person

"Percy Jackson was claimed the first day he came," retorted the other

"Yeah, but he's a son of Poseidon!"

" Fine, I suppose that counts."

Of course, Matthew was content, unaware of all of this commotion and confusion he had caused. He was laughing and joking around with Travis and Connor. When we reached to our cabin they started discussing who would show him around properly, now that he was claimed. That _discussion_ took a dark turn and turned into a heated argument.

"I'm going to show him around!" yelled Connor.

" You're always doing _everything_!" shouted back Travis.

"That's because i'm head of this cabin!"

"We share the job!"

"Well not anymore, because your _fired_!" said Connor triumphantly.

" You can't fire me!" gasped Travis, " Well, your fired too!"

"I fired you first!"

"Guys, you can't fire each other!" said Alyssa finally.

"Stay out of this redhead!" Connor and Travis said in harmony.

Matthew just stood there gaping and watching the argument as if it were a tennis match.

"Well, do something!" I told him

"What can I do?" he asked,"You saw what they said to Alyssa!"

Suddenly Will stomped in," WILL YOU SHUT UP!" he yelled furiously," EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU, INCLUDING THE DRYADS!" he continued,"DO YOU WANT TANTALUS TO COME HERE?"

Connor's face turned a lovely shade of scarlet," HOW DARE YOU..." he said slowly...

"Oh, how dare _I, _because i'm the one keeping everyone up, right?"

"Now your accusing _me_?" asked Connor shocked,"At least I know my place!"

"You slimy little..." snarled Will when suddenly the door burst open.

"What in Hades name is going on here?" asked the tired and confused face of Lauren Shako.

"Everyone is hearing every single word your saying, Tantalus is threatening to send the harpies to eat _everyone _in the Hermes cabin if this noise continues,"

"And you two are just trading insults you think the _whole _camp wants to hear?" she continued, obviously irritated," Well news flash for you; NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR YOU, PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP!" she said yelled," SO MAKE UP, THEN SHUT UP!"

This was followed by an awkward silence, broken by Lauren saying," Will, and Connor, shake hands and apologize... now!"

Will awkwardly shook Connor's hand and they muttered apologies.

"Travis and Connor, do the same!" she continued, restoring peace to the cabin.

"Good," she said after they shook hands and apologized.

"And whoever got Connor and Travis to argue is something else," she muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, immediately making Matthew blush.

"Oops," he mumbled.

"Now, good-night everyone!" she said before walking out the door with Will.

Everyone sighed, glad that the commotion was over, and proceeded to get ready to sleep.

"What an eventful day," I muttered.


	17. A Night in the Woods

A NIGHT IN THE WOODS.

I casually strolled through the cabin area, looking as if I were just passing time. Truth be told, I was waiting on that girl, Lauren Shako, to appear. I had already checked all the activities, and since I didn't know when she would come out of her cabin, I had to wait it out here. I know what you're thinking;what a stalker! But that is definitely not it, I just wanted to talk. I found it amazing how she just walked in and ended the fight like that yesterday, I could tell that people obviously looked up to her. And, of course, the hidden reason, I was just _so _surprised that I hadn't heard or seen of her before. It felt like a personal mission to befriend her...speaking of personal missions, maybe I should just give up on trying to befriend Matthew, he was just so...childish. It felt impossible. Immediately, my train of thought was broken when Lauren walked out of the Apollo cabin.

"Finally," I muttered, before running up to her.

"Hey," I said casually, not showing that I had just been waiting for her.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked, speeding up.

" What?, Pshaw, no!" I said struggling to keep up," If I were stalking you I would know how old you are, where you live, your middle name, if you have a social life outside of camp, all that."

"You forgot how how long iv'e been here,"

"Nah, I know that one... I mean, yeah I forgot that one,"

She looked at me with a horrified look on her face and broke out into a sprint.

"Hey!" I yelled," people these days," I muttered, before walking off.

* * *

As soon as I got to the Hermes cabin I had a brilliant, dangerous idea. You see the boys were talking about the woods when it hit me. I loved the woods, but I haven't really explored it. I always either had activities or had curfew, and of course guard duty. But today, well all I had to do was break curfew. Hopefully Will was on guard duty so it would be easy to sneak back with him and the other guards. Although I would still have to tell Connor and Travis. But I figured they'd be on board, anything that involved rule breaking was their thing.

"Hey, Connor, Travis, I have an idea, of course I would need your permission,"

"Does it involve any rule breaking?"

"Alot,"

"We're in!" they grinned.

"And so am I," said Matthew who I didn't realize was still there.

"Okay... so here's the plan..."

* * *

It was five minutes till curfew. We had made sure Will, who was in on the plan too, was on guard duty. I had my sleeping bag and of course my sword, and was ready to go. Of course I had to be there when the Harpies checked the cabins. So we figured out a solution, I had to lie down with my sleeping bag in my trunk, ready to go. Then after the harpies checked the cabin, Will would join me and Matthew and we would head to the woods, splitting up at the heart of the woods.

We were all excited, Travis and Connor were shaking with anticipation, Matthew's forehead was beaded with sweat. I mean, this is his first ball game. Alyssa was taking deep breaths and I was clapping for no apparent reason.

Suddenly the harpies squawked," CURFEW!"

We all bolted for our beds, jumping over people, Connor and I didn't even bother with using the ladders, we just jumped up from the bottom bunk, causing Matthew and Travis to protest. When the Harpies came in we closed our eyes and Matthew snored for good measure.

"There all here, and all asleep," squawked one, before leaving with the other.

About five minutes after they left, Matthew, Travis, Connor, Alyssa and I sat up in unison.

"All right people, you know the drill; small groups, one flashlight per group, and sorry, no snacks tonight," whispered Alyssa to everyone. Every Friday we had a little after curfew party, one of the perks if being in the Hermes cabin.

Matthew grabbed his new sword and I grabbed my sleeping bag and sword. Connor and Travis discussed what they would do if they got caught. Suddenly the door creaked open slowly, revealing the face of Will.

"You guys ready?" he asked

"As ready as I'll ever be," muttered Matthew.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to being in constant danger," I said patting him on the back.

" I sure hope so," he sighed.

* * *

As Will, Matthew and I advanced, Connor and Travis stood watch by the door. As soon as we reached the wood's border, the harpies spotted Connor and Travis.

"HEY! NAUGHTY KIDS!"

"WE JUST WANNA USE THE BATHROOM!" screamed Connor as practiced.

We broke into a sprint, running before the harpies caught _us._ When reached the heart of the woods we split up, heading in different directions. But right before Matthew and I split up he said," I'm scared."

"You know, if you stay in your station, you can call for help,by waving your sword in the air, at the first sign of danger,"

"Thanks, lets just hope I never have to do that,"

"Lets," I agreed, before splitting up.

* * *

I was in search of that little meadow I had found before*but I couldn't recall where I had found it exactly. Finally after _alot_ of searching around, I heard water running. This must be it! I drank from the stream and out some water into my bottle, and leaned on a tree. I was exhausted, I had to kill about 5 monsters, and took approximately 3 wrong turns before I found this place.

"Well, at least I got to explore the woods," I muttered.

I checked the time on my Timex watch I had stashed in my pocket, it read"11:43 pm". Wow, I had been looking for this place for an hour and a half! I had agreed with Will to sleep by one of the guards stations, and I wanted at least an hour of sleep...so if the guards left at 1:15 am, I had about half an hour to reach a guards station and settle. I took a sip of water and filled up my bottle again. The real problem was being able to find this place again, I would have to leave something for me to recognize it, and figure out a way to remember where it is. My watch! It had GPS and I could save at least three places to it. All I had to do was figure out how to use it...

Finally, after 5 minutes I figured it out, and had set this place to it, so that all I had to do was select it on my watch.

"Oh, how I love Timex!"

I had fifteen minutes to reach a guards station, and I think Will's was the closest. So I headed west of Thalia's pine tree, which was supposed to be where he was stationed.

*chapter 12, The Woods.

* * *

"Analise!" whispered the familiar voice of Will.

I woke up, with no recollection of where I was. I scanned my surroundings,something I was getting used to doing, and saw that it was dark and I was surrounded by trees. Oh, the woods, I slept here didn't I?

"Yeah Will?"

"Five minutes till' the guards leave, but I think you should leave now..."

"Um, okay, I'll just pack up real' quick then..."

I was out of there in 2 minutes. Why would Will want me to leave? But then I saw the reason, there was a _bunch_ of Harpies by Thalia's tree, I saw Matthew crouching behind a tree. I couldn't leave him there, hes just an amateur, he wouldn't know what to do. I quietly ran up to him and motioned for him to follow me. We stopped at the borders, only to see all the other guards leaving too. After all, if we got caught...well the Harpies wouldn't have to eat for days.

* * *

Finally, we all broke up and went to our respective cabins. When I got to the Hermes cabin Alyssa was crying.

"What happened Alyssa?" I asked her.

"Travis and Connor,"she sobbed.

"Tantalus is having a _talk_ with them, i'm just glad you guys are safe," she said her eyes puffy and red.

"Oh my gosh! this is all my fault, i'm gonna go fess' up,"

"NO!" she screamed, having several people shh her.

"Tantalus is not gonna care, hes just gonna torture you too,"

"TORTURE?"

Alyssa nodded," Torture," she replied miserably.

As soon as she said that I heard terrible scream,full of fear, that sounded just like Connor's...

* * *

So guys, there's chapter 17. I'm sorry, but i'm not gonna be able to update till' Friday or next week. Thanks for reading my story everyone! If anyone has any feedback, suggestions or questions about my story, just PM me! Plus, I would like some ideas for what books to read, I'm into action, with a tinge of romance, but if theres no romance, i'm fine! Between T and K+ for rating, and please only PJO fanfictions. If you see anything that matches my terms(rules, whatever they are) just PM me the name and writer. Thanks! Until next time, AmberDiAngelo out!


	18. The Dream

THE DREAM.

Everyone tensed when they heard that terrible, hair raising scream. Alyssa was hyper ventilating and Matthew was frozen in shock. I was scared out of my mind for Travis and Connor.

"He won't kill them," I told Alyssa.

"Yeah, but he will scar them, physically and mentally," she said with a ghastly tone.

Suddenly everyone snapped back to reality when we heard harpies approaching. Everyone dived to their various sleeping arrangements. I closed my eyes, just as the harpies entered, but they quickly exited when they saw everyone sleeping. As soon as they left Alyssa went back to hyperventilating and worrying about Travis and Connor. I tried not to think about them. But when I closed my eyes, I regretted it...

* * *

I was the same cruise ship I had a dream about before. With the same blonde guy with he scar. He was docking the boat by the Miami dock. I knew it was the Miami dock because my dad had taken me there before. Anyway, the guy seemed anxious to dock.

He muttered something that made me silently gasp,(if that's possible)," I'll beat Percy Jackson once and for all!"

Percy! This guy is after Percy, if only I could warn him! Suddenly the scene changed. I saw beautiful fish like ponies and Percy and his friends. Percy! Annabeth seemed hurt, with a glittering golden blanket over her back. Percy hopped into the same fish pony as Annabeth.

"Your a genius," he whispered to her quietly, before putting his head on the golden blanket and zooming away on the fish pony.

I pondered over what just went on there, before waking up.

* * *

"Analise! Wake up!" said Alyssa," Connor and Travis are coming out now!"

I sat up immediately. I was dressed in one minute and waiting outside of the big house with everyone else.

Pretty soon, the Stolls strolled outside with lollipops in their mouths.

"Travis! Connor! Are you guys okay?" asked Alyssa running up to them.

"Yeah! I wanna get in trouble everyday!" said Connor_  
_

"But everyone heard you scream Connor!" I said

"That was a scream of pure delight!"

Everyone looked at them strangely," Are you guys okay?" asked Matthew.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"What happened last night?"

"We told Tantalus we wanted to use the bathroom..." said Travis.

"...He let us use the bathroom..." continued Connor.

_"..._Then he broke out candy..."

"...Then I screamed with delight!" finished Connor.

"Okay then...right..." said Alyssa awkwardly.

"Nothing to worry about here," I continued.

"Lets grab some breakfast," finished Matthew.

We all headed of to the pavilion for breakfast.

* * *

**This is chapter 17 everyone! Thanks for reading and if you reviewed it would make my day! Sorry for it being so short. I'm aiming for 20 chapters then I will start the sequel, which, of course, is the inside look at whats going on at camp while Percy is off on his adventure in Titan's curse! So hopefully that one will be as successful as this one! Again thanks for reading! AmberDiAngelo out! **


	19. A Very Interesting Dinner

A VERY INTERESTING DINNER.

The rest if the day went by in a flash. It was the usual; Breakfast, then wall climbing, sword practice, an assortment of activities, then when I usually had Arts and Crafts I had free time, since the Arts and Crafts building was still being rebuilt, so I went to the woods. However today dinner had an interesting twist. Now if your thinking I was claimed, you'd be wrong, sadly.

I walked into the dining pavilion with the Hermes cabin. Everyone was chatting and joking as usual. Travis and Connor were planning a prank on the Aphrodite cabin. They were debating over switching there mirrors with cardboard or telling them that they was a free makeup booth in Tantalus' private room. Matthew was talking to Mason about the latest sword fighting moves. Everyone was in their little groups talking about this and that.

Pretty soon all the cabins were seated and had sacrificed. I settled for mac' and cheese with a vanilla shake. Of course, since camp food was healthy and low carb', my mac' was whole grain, but it tasted fine.

Tantalus happened to be chasing a burger with his fingers. Then something surprising happened...

Suddenly a voice said,"please insert golden drachma."

Dionysus sighed and threw a golden drachma into the rainbow that suddenly appeared. They was an image of Percy, Annabeth and Tyson, along with an army of monsters and the same guy from my dreams. I gasped and doubled over, gripping Connor's hand, which really surprised him.

"That's the guy from my dream!" I gasped

Connor's face darkened," That's Luke Castellan, former head of the Hermes cabin."

"H-he kind of went over to the 'dark side'," said Travis.

"Guys! You might wanna hear this," said Alyssa.

We turned our attention towards the rainbow.

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?" asked Percy.

"I did of course," he snarled, and explained where he poison was from.

"Chiron had nothing to do with it?" continued Percy.

"Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn't have the guts."

I went over this conversation in my mind, therefore missing some of the conversation.

But I was snapped back to reality when Percy said,"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up-all to help Kronos destroy the gods."

Luke gritted his teeth."You know that! Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you."

"_What_ audience?"

Then he turned towards us and his monster army did the same. They gasped and stumbled back. Everyone at camp sat in stunned silence, watching them.

"Well, some unplanned dinner entertainment," said Dionysus dryly.

"Mr.D, you heard him," said Percy."You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn't Chiron's fault."

Mr. D sighed," I suppose not."

Tantalus broke in," The Iris message could be a trick," his hands concentrating on cornering the poor cheeseburger.

"I fear not," said Mr. D, It appears I shall have reinstate Chiron as activities director."

Tantalus grabbed his cheeseburger," I got it!" he cackled.

"We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus," Mr. D announced.

"What? But-"

"You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed."

"No!But-Nooooooooo!" said Tantalus, dissolving into mist, trying to eat is cheeseburger. But he disappeared and the burger fell onto his plate. We exploded into cheering. Jumping up, screaming and whistling.


	20. The Heroes Return

THE HEROES RETURN.

_The story should be pretty straight-forward from here. However, I said should, not will, so read on and enjoy!_

* * *

We literally spent the rest of the night cheering and laughing, basically just having fun. Dionysus just had one rule; don't interrupt him. So of course, party at the Hermes cabin! At 10:30 the party died out. The cabin was even more messy than usual, which no one thought could happen, so we decided that we would clean up in the morning.

Just as everybody was ready to sleep we heard the clip clopping of horses.

"Horses?" said Matthew,confused.

"Mason looked out the door,"Guys! Percy, Annabeth and Tyson have returned...and Chiron is with them!"

Everybody except the newbies exploded into cheering when they heard that last part. Then everybody ran outside with _no _order whatsoever. All the other cabins joined us and we all ran to Thalia's tree. It was a complete mess.

Finally, we settled down and organized ourselves. Clarisse, who had apparently arrived just before Percy, had the golden fleece from my dream, in her hand.

Even though the Hermes cabin was energetic and happy, the rest of the camp was dreary and exhausted. I guess the camp had been through a hard time. But now that Clarisse, Percy and company had returned everything would be alright...hopefully.

Clarisse put the golden fleece on the lower branch of Thalia's pine tree and the whole scenery changed. The moonlight seemed to shine down on the fleece, and the air became sweeter, and the tree's branches changed from a sickly green to to a healthy green. Everyone cheered happily, but after a while we were quieted by Chiron.

"I'm going to put an ad in Olympus Weekly immediately, but meanwhile, you guys will guard it daily," said Chiron.

Everyone nodded," Now, back to your cabins!" he finished.

We all headed back to our cabins, whispering. It was the end of the summer, but it felt like summer was just beginning.

* * *

_I know that was a cheesy ending, but eh. This is not the end of the book, but its official, there WILL be a __sequel, it will be called 'The New Boy'. Of course, it will be the inside look of 'The Titans Curse'. If you like this book hopefully you will read the sequel, I intend to go up to the end of the 'Heroes of Olympus' series! Okay that's all for now! Peace! :)_


	21. I'm Offered a Job

I'M OFFERED A JOB.

I woke up the next morning with a strange feeling. I looked around an d saw Travis, Mason, Connor and Matthew laughing. I realized I had woken up early, and so had they.

"Guys, what time is it?" I whispered groggily.

Connor checked the Rollex on his wrist, which he had probably stolen,"About 3 AM..."

"WHAT?! Why are you up at 3 AM?!"I whispered a little louder.

"Um, playing cards..." said Mason

"You mean gambling, and that's not what I meant, I mean why are you awake?"

"I told you, we woke up to, um, play cards"

"I know your gambling, I can see the money you know."

Matthew quickly pushed the money under a bed," What money?" he asked innocently.

I sigh," Deal me in"

"Were playing poker, do you know how to?" asked Travis.

"Of course I know how to! I've been in the Hermes cabin enough!" I say teasingly.

"All right, lets play!"

We spend the next 3 hours playing poker, I won 50 US dollars and 5 drachmas, and i'm starting to think that I should gamble more often. However, were all exhausted, so we stop playing, hide our money, and go back to sleep.

* * *

After Breakfast an Aphrodite girl, I think her name is Drew, comes up to me. Drew is your typical Aphrodite girl, I think she was about a year younger than Selena Beauregard, the counseller of Aphrodite cabin, shes short so shes always wearing heels and addresses everybody as dear, hon' and darlin'.

Anyway, she walked up to me and said,"Hon', Chiron is requesting you, good luck darlin"

"Um, thanks" I reply.

"No prob dear," she says before walking off.

So I'm walking up to the big house, to meet Chiron, the centaur, who is the new activities director, or rather, the old one returning.

As soon as I knock on the door, Chiron opens the door, and gestures for me to enter.

"You asked for me?"

"Your Analise Williams, I presume."

I nod.

"I hear you like the woods..." he continues

"Yes, but who told you?" I ask curiously.

"Will," he replies simply,"I have a...job to offer you..." he says.

"Continue," I say interested.

"No one really knows about the woods, and here you are, exploring and discovering new things about it..."

"So you want me to explore more and tell you what I find?"

"That's only part of it, I want you to lead a survival class," he says, pausing to see my reaction.

"YES YES YES!" I reply excitedly, the only thing I'm really thinking is: now I can explore without having to break rules.

"Good, you will lead the class after lunch on Mondays and Fridays, your also permitted to skip classes like Arts and Crafts to venture into the woods, but not too much," he finished.

"What about after curfew," I ask.

"As long as you get some sleep, I want you to know, the harpies shall not be enforcing curfew anymore, but lights out at 10 still," he added.

"Cool! Thanks for the 'job'!" I said grinning from ear to ear and walking off.

* * *

_Sorry, that was kind of a cheesy ending. But I hope you liked the chapter! :) Some of you have been asking if my sequel will be in this same story, or if its going to be a whole separate story and you have to go on my profile and look for it. It will be a whole separate story. Thanks for reading guys! I'm really happy that you guys like my story! Amber out, peace! :) _


	22. The End of Summer

THE END OF SUMMER

I finished packing my stuff and started saying my goodbyes. I had assumed that my dad would pick me up, if he didn't I would get a bus, courtesy my gambling money, and go to D.C., easy enough. Chiron and I agreed that I would start my job in the winter, you see, I have a special schedule, I go to school, then when I had vacation, I would come to camp.

So after breakfast, I packed my bags and made my good-bye rounds. Right before I exited the Apollo cabin, I realized Lauren Shako and I still had an awkward relationship. So I decided to befriend her properly before I left camp.

"Lauren, you wanna go for a walk?" I asked her.

"Um, sure..." she said startled.

We walked outside,"So um, we had an awkward start," I said," But I think that if we just start over, it won't be so awkward..."

"I agree," she said, which surprised me.

"So, lets start over: Hey, I'm Analise Williams, I'm unclaimed and just came here this summer."

"Hey, I'm Lauren Shako, daughter of Apollo, I've been here for about 5 years."

"I'm an all rounder, how 'bout you?" said Lauren.

"Nope, I just come every vacation, for the new activity I'm doing."

"Your the person that is running the new activity!"

"Yep, well I should really get going, see you in the winter,"

"Bye Analise!" she says while running back to the Apollo cabin.

* * *

About an hour later I was really packed and was just waiting, I had used Annabeth's phone and called my dad to find out if he was coming for me, he needed directions though, so like after half an hour of were to go and whats the name of the street, we finally sorted out how to get here.

Anyway, so I was waiting by Thalia's tree, where Matthew was guarding the golden fleece, when Will came up to me.

"Hey, I heard about your 'job'," he said standing up next to me.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you; are you an all-rounder?" I say semi awkward.

"Nah," he replied simply.

"Okay, cool,"I said,"I just hope that when I go into the woods I can survive without you there to save me from poisonous scorpions and other monsters..." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes and said,"Yeah, make it a personal mission to survive in the winter," he said teasing me.

I rolled my eyes and was just about to make a witty reply when I heard a familiar car honk. I quickly spun around to see my dads black BMW.

"Gotta go," I say, but before I go I give Will a quick hug.

His eyes widen, and I think about how boys overreact for the stupidest stuff. Then I stick my tongue out at him, and he gives me a smug look. I roll my eyes and give him a quick wave and run up the hill to my dads car.

* * *

As I reach my car, my dad comes out, you would never tell hes the president, he was wearing worn out jeans, a polo shirt and beaten up sneakers, with ray bans. He somehow manged to get rid of his guards, or more likely, made them sit in the back seat, and not come out of the car. I peeked in the back and sure enough, there they were.

"DAD!" I say, forgetting about the guards and giving my dad a big hug.

He returns the hug and we get in the car. Even as we drive off, I can see Will waving, i wave back, even though i'm not sure he can see me through to tint, so I roll down the window and flash the peace sign.

I leave the window down as we drive off, watching the camp disappear, literally.

"I'll be back" I whisper, and let the breeze blow my hair as we drive leaving all civilization...

"I hope my dad knows where hes going..." I think to myself.

* * *

_Eh, I didn't know how to end it! Hope you liked it! That's actually all I have to say,you know all the stuff about my new story! PEACE OUT!_


End file.
